Mutant Mermaid
by Zenachick
Summary: The xmen discover a new mutant in a freak show at a fair
1. To the Fair

For this story there is a new character already at the institute, a kind of aqua-man but not really.

Name: Tristan

Age: approx. 20

Powers: control of water and ability to talk to water creatures and to shift into their forms, 

Name Aquina (Nina)

Age: 19

Powers: Mermaid, can change legs to tail, has gills, can manipulate water, mostly manipulate through voice/music (think siren) telepath

Weakness: can't control legs to fins very well, when has fins can't be out of water very long, in mermaid form she can only speak telepathically

In a tent in a county fair a man stomped down the pathway. He pulled a curtain of a cage and pulled out a long rod and jabbed the thing inside. There flash of light and a yelp of pain and a splash. "Wake up freak, time for another glorious day" the man said. The cage was rectangular with a clear glass panel in the front and two barred windows in the back. On the side was a locked door. Most of it was filled with water but along the edge was a long rocky shelf big enough for a person to sit on. "Come on out girl" the man sneered. A head poked out of the water, _leave me alone you jerk, the girl said keeping out of his reach. "Now, now Aquina, be a good thing, you don't want to get me mad" The man said holding up a small box. The girl shuddered and swam over to the rock ledge. Using her arms she pulled herself up on the wall letting her tail dangle into the water. "That's a good little mermaid; you make me so much money well worth what it took to catch you." The man commented. Aquina shuddered, _if I could get out of here—_ she started. "You'd flop around on the ground helpless until you eventually dry out and run out of air" The man finished. Aquina pushed her hair back in an irritated motion. "Now, be a good little freak and they'll be some fresh fish for dinner" The man said walking off. Aquina crossed her arms he's right, she thought, even if I could open the door I can't remember what legs feel like, I can't change back. There is also this damn armband. She looked at the shiny silver band that was designed to give electric shocks when tampered with or controlled for the black box. Aquina fixed one her bra straps that had fallen down_

"So this is a fair?" A dark haired boy asked as he walked with Kitty and Kurt. "Yeah Tristen, come on lets go on the rides" Kurt answered. Tristen looked around, "what is that tent with the big bloke in front of it?" He asked. Kitty looked "oh that is this icky place where they have people dressed up as weird things and the like tell you its real."Tristen studied it, "I want to go in, it says there is a mermaid in there" He began to walk in, and Kitty and Kurt followed. The two followed Tristen to the tank past all of the other weird things then looked in awe at the mermaid. Her hair was dark brown and super long, her tail was dark green and scaly, with hints of a purplish color to it. She looked rather bored but perked up when she saw the group of teens. Tristen was thoughtful then put his hand to the tank and concentrated, _g'day mermaid, are you real he asked. The girl was so startled that she fell of the rock. Kitty and Kurt looked at Tristen "like what was that Tristen?" Tristen looked shocked, "she heard me" he murmured. _


	2. Going Fishing

Thanks to all that reviewed my first chapter. I know I didn't separate the paragraphs; the story did that when I uploaded it. I forgot a disclaimer too. Well I don't own the X-men, though Tristen and Aquina are my characters. Italics is telepathy. Oh and Tristen is from New Zealand cause I really like that place so there is a slight attempt at an accent.

On to chapter 2

"Going fishing"

Aquina had just been resting when she heard the dark haired boy talk to her; she was so startled she fell of the rock. Quickly she swam over to the glass and placed her delicate hand over his. _How can you talk to me?She asked him. Tristan smiled, _it is part of what I am love_ he answered. _Who are you?_ He asked. _I am Aquina, but I prefer to be called Nina,_ she answered. The two looked at each other for a minute; _can you help me get out of here?_She asked. Tristen looked startled. _You are being held captive?_Nina nodded _Yes, I can't get out of here and can't change back to legs because I can't remember what it felt like to have them, and I can't be out of the water with my gills for more than ten minutes, please help me_ "Yo Tristen what's up?" Kurt asked after watching the two stare at each other for a while. Tristen turned to Kurt, "she is real and is being held here against her will we need to-" he stopped when he saw Nina pull herself back on the ledge and over to one of the barred windows. "Kurt can you go over there and knock off the horse's fake horn" "Sure why?" "We need them to close this tent for a while so we can talk to her" "ok" Kurt ported over and detached the horn, then ported back. Immediately the owner noticed and ushered people out of the tent. _

Tristan, Kurt, and Kitty ran around to the back where the window was. "Hello there" Tristen said looking in. A face appeared, _hi_ Aquina answered in all their minds. She looked at Kurt suddenly and the hotdog he had in his hand. _Hey could I have a bit of that?_ She asked. Kurt was surprised, "what" he asked Aquina bit her lip hopefully, _I'm so hungry and the jerk that owns this place seem to think that all I eat is fish, please, I'll let you touch my tail. _Kurt was surprised again. Nina smiled, _come on, I can see it in your eyes; you want to see for yourself if it is real_. Kurt shrugged and handed over the hotdog. Nina grabbed it and ate it savoring the taste. _Thank you so much_ she said. Then she leaned back and brought her tail up to the bars. _You also wonder why I speak in your mind instead of your ears_ she said. Kurt nodded. _In this form it is the only way I can talk, besides my language_. Kurt touched the tail and was surprised that it was soft. "Wow Tristen, have you ever felt a fish like this?" Tristen grinned and reached to touch the tail. He slowly ran his up her leg and Nina gasped and drew her tail back. She met eyes with Tristen and blushed, _fresh_ she said with a slight smile. She suddenly looked back, _Damn they almost have the horn fixed, is there any way you could help me?_ She asked. Tristen thought, "Kurt go get the jeep, drive it close to the road over there, Kitty and I will help Nina out" Kurt saluted and ported out. 

Nina blinked her eyes in confusion but shrugged. "Take a quick dip love, we should be able to get you to the Institute in a flash but you might want to get a bit wet first" Nina lowered herself into the pool then climbed back on the ledge and leaned against the window."Kitty can you phase the window?' Tristen nodded. Nina pulled herself up, leaning on the window when she suddenly fell trough it and landed on the grass. _Damn_ she said pulling her upper body on her arms. _A warning would have been nice_ She said. Kitty shrugged apologetically then looked over her shoulder "Kurt is bringing the car around" she announced. Tristen grinned wickedly at Nina, "No worries love, your carriage awaits milady, may I escort you?" he playfully asked. Nina looked up at him, _you just want to pet my tail again_, she said as he picked her up. "Wow, even with all that water you are remarkably light" He remarked. Nina put her arms around his neck to hold on. Kurt pulled the car around and Kitty hopped in the front. Tristen put Nina down into the back and sat down putting her tail on his lap. "Onward Mr. Kurt" he said and Kurt sped out of there. 

Nina concentrated but couldn't change her tail back to legs; she was also getting very dehydrated. "What's wrong" Tristen said noticing her holding her head. _Getting too warm, drying out_ She said. "Kurt step on it" Tristen said. Kurt sped up. Tristen took off his jacket and covered Nina's torso with it. _Thanks_ She said quietly. "Don't mention, it's not every day I get to help mermaids escape from the clutches of a—" He stopped when Nina flinched. The bracelet flashed and a small bolt of electricity shot trough Nina, because he was touching her the pain hit him too. "Kitty, the bracelet" he said through gritted teeth and held up Nina's arm. Kitty turned around in the seat and passed her hand through part of the bracelet, it sparked and the pain stopped. "There that'll stop it from working for now but someone will have to get it off you" Kitty said. Nina fell back against the seat. Kurt drove into the mansion gates. He stopped the car and Tristen picked up Nina, "I'm going to the pool, Kurt put the car in the garage, Kitty go find the Professor" 

Tristan rounded the back and went over to the pool. Nina was totally out of strength limp. Tristan put his hand in the water for a second then nodded. With one swift movement he threw Nina into the pool. After a moment Nina emerged and looked at him, _thanks_ she said relieved. "Don't mention it, always wanted a pet," he said. Nina gave an outraged noise and whipped her hand around to smack him in the legs. "Ouch, sorry I deserved that, what can I do to make it up to you?" Nina looked at him; do_ you have any soda here? _"Sure, what kind would you like?" _I would love a diet coke_ Kitty walked in, "no one is home I guess they all went to the fair. Hey where are you going?' Kitty asked Tristen. "I am going to get her majesty a soda," He said making an exaggerated bow. _Oh servant if you could include some food with that we would be most pleased_ Nina said with a grin. Kitty looked around "we?" Nina laughed, _it's the royal we, you got a suit, I feel silly being in this pool all by myself._ Kitty brightened up "like sure, be right back" she said. As Kurt walked by Kitty grabbed his arm and pulled him in the other direction. 

Tristan walked back with the soda, _Thank you we are most grateful_, she said taking the soda. _Lady Kitty and Lord Kurt went to get their suit_," She said. Tristen grinned and lay down by the pool. "So milady, from whence do you hail?" He asked. Nina took a sip of her soda then floated on her back next to him. _Connecticut__ actually, where am I now?_"We are in New York, not very far away" Tristen answered. Nina finished her soda and swam over to the ledge. _My turn,_ she asked, _how could you speak to me when I was in the cage?_ Tristen smiled, "I have an affinity with water, I can speak to all beautiful creatures of the sea, I can even become them," he said. Nina smiled playfully _is that so? And tell me what beautiful creature of the sea is your favorite_' she asked leaning forward. Tristen leaned in for a kiss when there was a noise and Kurt and Kitty fell from the sky into the pool. "Bombs away!" Kurt shouted. The two splashed in and a wave covered Tristen and Nina. Nina giggled and pushed her hair out of the eyes. _We are not pleased_ She tried to say with a straight face. Kurt and Kitty attempted to climb on to a float toy together and were falling off in hilarity. Nina turned back to Tristen who was attempting to ring out his shirt. Nina leaned on the ledge and lazily splashed around with her tail. _I must thank you for rescuing me oh knight in soggy armor._ She said. Tristen grinned and swept off an imaginary hat and bowed, "I live to serve you milady" he said.

"Would someone like to tell me Why Tristen is bowing to a mermaid in our swimming pool?" A voice said gruffly stunning all four of the teens. Nina slipped of the ledge into the pool while Kitty and Kurt fell off the raft they had finally balanced on. Tristen stood up, "Logan um. . . This is Nina she" he stared. "Save it till the professor gets here which will be in a few minutes" Logan said, "just answer me one thing, would this be a real mermaid in our swimming pool" Nina rose up in the water annoyed. _Do you have a problem with that? _She said. "Just wonderful" Logan said and walked to the kitchen. Nina let herself drop down into the water. _Weird guy_ she remarked, Kurt laughed "yeah that is Logan, he isn't so bad if you stay out of his way" "I heard that elf" Logan called from the kitchen. "Oh he also has heightened senses so don't even try to sneak up on him" Kurt added getting out of the pool. He shook himself off splashing Kitty who was also drying off. "Ew like Kurt, use a towel like normal people." She said. 

Nina smiled and let herself go to the bottom of the pool, enjoying the room that it gave her, very unlike the cage she lived in for the past few years. She relaxed along the bottom of the pool when she saw movement at the top, a man in a wheelchair rolled in accompanied by an African woman with white hair. Logan was back out there too. Nina was actually spooked and didn't want to come up; she trusted Tristan, Kurt, and Kitty but wasn't sure about the adults. Suddenly she felt another mind's presence _Please come up Aquina; we won't hurt you _the man in the wheelchair said. 

Nina slowly surfaced. Nina swan to the edge of the pool and pulled herself out, shimming along the pavement trying to get totally out of the water. Tristen grabbed her arms and helped. "Can't have you scraping up those lovely scales of yours" he said. _My hero_ Nina replied dryly. A throat cleared and the two looked up to see the group watching them. Nina blushed but held her hand out to the man in the wheelchair. _Please show me what legs feel like_ she pleaded. The professor raised his eyebrows but took her hand and telepathically sent all that he could about what legs felt like. Nina let go of his hand. Her tail began to shimmer and the scales became a skirt and legs formed underneath it. When Nina opened her eyes she laughed out loud. "It's been so long," she said laughing and crying at the same time. She wiggled her toes and then attempted to get up. She fell forward and Tristen caught her. "Easy now love, it might take time to get used to it," he said. The two were looking at each other when the professor cleared his throat. "Now Aquina, where did you come from?' he asked. Nina smiled trying to take a step, "the circus" she replied, "Is there any food?" She asked. The professor still perturbed by her answer "yes in the kitchen, Logan why don't you help Aquina to the kitchen while I talk to Tristen. Logan shrugged and held out a hand to Nina. She shot a look at Tristen and he nodded so Nina placed her hand in Logan's and let him support her to the kitchen. 


	3. Problems with Water

Thanks to all that reviewed, I'm going to need lots of suggestions for the next chapter. I am not sure how I want this story to work out.         

Chapter 3 "Problems with Water"

            Tristen came in later. "He just wanted to know how I found you" He explained. "All better love" he said noticing the plates before her. Nina blushed. "Well you try eating only fish for months on end, everything tastes so good." She stood up wobbling a bit but much steadier than before. "You are getting better at it" Tristen remarked. Nina looked annoyed "Logan wasn't supporting me much basically he just held his hand out, he made me do all the work" She said annoyed. "But it helped" Tristen said. Nina was about to say something when Kitty came in. "The Professor told me to show you to your room, you can like take a shower and get all of the pool water out of your hair" Kitty said. Nina nodded to Tristen, "then I bid thee Farwell for now, o soggy knight" she said in a mock regal voice. Tristen smiled but bowed and answered. "Tis an honor to serve you, my lady." Nina walked slowly out of the room.

            Kitty led Nina to a nice room down a long hall. "The girl's rooms are on this side, the teacher's wing is down there. Jean's room is over there is you ever need anything and mine is next to yours." Kitty opened a door and Nina looked in, "this is my room? Its huge", Nina said.   "Yeah I felt that way too, your bathroom is through that door, I'll let you shower" Kitty left. Nina looked around, she had no extra clothes but there was something laid out, probably Kitty's by the vibrant colors. Nina went to the bathroom and got undressed. Then she turned on the shower, when the water hit her, her mind got confused and her legs became a tail and Nina slipped down to land hard on her butt. Her gills appeared and Nina was having problems breathing. Beginning to panic, Nina tried to remember what legs were like but the water confused her mind too much. She was in water, she should be a mermaid. Nina pulled the little plug up so she the tub would fill up. Good thing this is a big tub, she thought, the professor must have given her this one for a reason. Nina took the shampoo and cleaned her hair, then scrubbed her scales. When she felt she was clean she adjusted her hair so whoever helped her wouldn't get an eyeful and called out _Professor, I have a small problem_, she spoke to him. _I'll send Jean over_, the Professor answered. Jean entered moments later and was shocked to see Nina in the tub with her tail almost handing out. _Forgive my indecency but can you show me what legs are like?_ Nina said, as she let the water drain out of the tub. Jean did so and watched and Nina's tail changed into legs, "amazing" she said. "Annoying," Nina corrected. 

            Nina changed into the nightgown Kitty gave her then got into the big bed. She began to dream then suddenly her eyes opened she couldn't breathe well. Nina clutched her hand to her throat and felt her gills. Shit, she thought getting up, some how she had halfway changed she had to get to water quick. Nina opened her door and stumbled down the stairs.

            Logan had been having a late night beer when he heard something. A quick sniff told him it was the new girl, what was she doing up? Logan didn't trust people much; it took awhile for people to earn it. Logan waited, as she got closer, she definitely wasn't sneaking around by all of the noise she was making. Nina burst into the kitchen not even noticing him, as she remained intent on some purpose. Logan turned and watched as she fumbled with the screen door and then collapsed. Logan ran forward and looked at her, she wasn't breathing. Logan turned her over to see the gills in her neck quickly he picked her up and dropped her into the pool. Nina floated to the bottom then after a moment her tail appeared and she regained consciousness. Nina swam to the surface to see her rescuer. _Thank you for your help; I don't know what happened, _Nina said. Logan looked down "don't mention it kid, Now get some sleep," He said settling into a pool chair. Nina settled down to the bottom and fell asleep.

            The next morning Nina woke up and surfaced. It was still early so she just stretched and sat on the steps on the shallow side. Logan appeared to be sleeping so Nina quietly sat there, attempting to adjust her hair to cover certain things since she had discarded her nightgown after she hit the water. Nina looked up at the sky and sighed heavily as she realized her predicament. "Kid if you need something just say so," Logan said. Nina looked up, _oh I'm sorry; did I wake you?_ Logan stood up and shook his head a bit. "Strange hearing your voice in my head," he muttered. Nina swam over to him _sorry if it bothers you but I really can't speak with my normal voice in this form_ she said Logan walked over "its ok kid it just something that needs getting used to, you want something to eat?" he asked. Nina shrugged, _maybe a soda_. 

            Logan walked to the kitchen while Nina reached for the professor's mind. Professor? She called. Xavier was in his study reading, yes Nina? He replied. _I'm kind of in the swimming pool right now; I could use a bit of help_. She replied pulling herself up to the edge of the pool. She turned as she heard someone coming forward. Logan walked forward with Tristen coming behind with a robe. Nina gratefully held up her hand for the robe and put the top on so she was partly covered. _I'm ready professor _she said. Xavier sent the information and Nina's tail turned to legs. Nina closed the robe the rest of the way and accepted Tristen's hand to get to her feet. Logan handed her a soda and the three silently walked to the kitchen. Nina perched on a stool and waited for the professor to come down. "What happened last night?' He asked gently. Nina fiddled with her hair. "I woke up with my gills and couldn't breathe, so I moved as quickly as I could downstairs and collapsed near the pool." She nodded at Logan; "I guess I had help the rest of the way" she finished. Xavier sat back thinking, "I will work on helping you with this problem but we need a place for you to stay at night. The pool isn't safe out it the open" Nina smiled, "the chlorine isn't too good for me either" she added. Tristen walked in "I have an idea, it's not exactly cheap but it would work for her nights" 

            Nina watched as Jean telepathically brought a huge box upstairs. It hit the floor and Logan pulled off the top and sides. Nina walked around the deluxe hot tub and smiled, "perfect" She said. 

            While the others went to school Nina worked with the professor to implant the memory of legs in her mind. She practiced switching back and forth, moving in and out of the water. When the others came home Kurt ported up to her room. "Come on we're having a water gun fight, or at least we will be once I get Kitty—wow nice hot tub" he said. Nina laughed, "This is my bed, I'll be down in a minute" she told him. Nina got out of the tub and concentrated on her legs. Her tail turned into legs and Nina got up and put a skirt on. She skipped down the stairs and heard the sounds of people laughing and having fun. Nina opened the door and looked out. Everyone was chasing each other around. Nina ran out and was immediately was hit with a stream of water. Her mind spun and her legs fused to a tail. Nina landed on her but quite shocked and confused. So did everyone else. Logan walked over to her (he was watching the water fight to make sure they didn't get powers into it) "Problem there kid?" He asked. Nina looked up quite crossed. If you don't mind I'm trying to change back before I suffocate she said. She closed her eyes and concentrated and her legs appeared again. "This isn't good," she said finally. "You ok" Tristen asked walking over. Nina smiled "yeah, just when the water hit me my mind got confused" Tristen reached for her hand,  "then how about we abandon this silly game and go for a walk" He said with a bow. Nina smiled and walked off him while Logan just shook his head. "Strange kids" he muttered. 

            Later Nina explained her problem to the professor and he shook his head. "The only thing I can suggest is exposure to water a bit at a time. You can practice this weekend before you start school on Monday."

            Saturday morning Nina joined in the training. Today was out in the mansion grounds; the objective was capturing the flag. Nina was on a team with Spike Kitty Jean, and a few others. Nina was part of the group that would try and take the flag. Kitty thought she saw the flag past Storm's gardens Nina had the ability to control waves; mostly water but she could also make waves of air by singing or yelling. She ran behind Spike as they went around the house. "Shoot! Move back, someone's coming" Spike said. They ducked into the shadows near the building and waited. When the person passed the two got up.  Nina looked around and did a double take. There was something coming behind the mansion gate. "Spike what's that" she asked. Spike looked, "looks like Pietro, don't worry he can't get past mansion security, lets go tell the others" Spike said pulling her hand to go to the building. 

            There was a loud ground, as the gates seemed to pull them selves apart. Spike looked up panicked "That's not good" he said, "must be Magneto, that guy is rank" Spike pulled Nina again but stopped when a blur passed in front of them. "Stay behind me" Spike said, spikes protruding from his arms. Nina stepped behind him and watched as Spike tried to hit the blur, she could also see the others running over to investigate the fence. Nina looked at the gate and saw others coming through. She made a motion with her arm and sent a wave heading towards them knocking them down. The other students ran up to meet them attacking. Spike was cursing trying to get the blur moving forward a bit further away from Nina. 

            Nina looked up at a noise and saw a big crow sitting in a tree. _Nina, are you ok_ the Professor called. _Yes I'm fine Spike is fighting some fast thing by the garden_. The professor paused, _It'd be best if you came inside I have no idea what the brotherhood is after but it can't be good.   _Ok _Nina thought. She walked over to the door when the crow dive-bombed her. Nina moved back startled into the garden. The crow changed into a blue scaly woman who smiled and picked up the hose. "Magneto has a use for you girl" the woman sneered. Nina backed up and held her hands up "Please don't, you can't—just don't" Nina pleaded trying to make it to the door. The woman laughed and turned on the water spraying Nina and causing her tail to appear knocking her straight to the ground. Mystique let the water run and turned around "your turn Magneto" she said walking out to join the fighting. Nina struggled to change her legs back but couldn't with the water constantly hit her. A piece of metal suddenly wrapped itself around her tail tightly. Another one wrapped around her arms. Nina struggled then found she airborne helpless as she was running out of air. No one fighting noticed Nina being carried off by some unseen enemy._

To be continued . . .


End file.
